bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
BOM55: Finał
Część 1 Apocalipsus ponownie znajdował się w Kartarze. Aktywował Oko Feniksa. Stał naprzeciw niego przeciwnik. Okolicę spowijała czarna mgła. Jej mrok zdawał się nie mieć końca. - A więc to był ich plan - pomyślał Apocalipsus - Też się cieszę, że cię widzę - uśmiechnął się przeciwnik. Obaj zaczęli chodzić w okręgu. Nastąpiła wymiana kilku wysokolevelowych spelli prostych zaklęć. Cały świat ogarnęła zagłada. Domy się zawalały. Ludziom eksplodowały głowy. Z nieba spadały gigantyczne meteory i lodowe okruchy zamrażające przy zwykłym zetknięciu. Okolicę upiększyły odłamki meteorów, lawa i gigantyczny grad - Nieźle jak na rozgrzewkę, nawet jak na ciebie, Kapcios - Mówisz do Apocalipsusa, uważaj na słowa - zdenerwował się antagonista - Ostatnim razem cię nie doceniłem, ale tym razem nie będziesz miał tyle szczęścia - A ty mówisz jak desperat - zaśmiał się wojownik w czarnej zbroi - Boisz się mnie? Czy może zwyczajnie nie spodziewałeś się? - Nie spodziewałem - odparł Apocalipsus - Byłem przekonany, że cię wykończyłem. Ale to nie istotne. Jestem dużo silniejszy niż poprzednim razem i wiem już z jak podstępnym przeciwnikiem walczę - No no, widzę że przemiana wyszła ci na dobre - czarnowłosy ponownie się zaśmiał - Wcześniej rzuciłbyś się na mnie jak kamień na ziemię - Co? - Ksesło - warknął przeciwnik. Momentalnie pojawił się za Apocalipsusem trzymając wystawiony przed siebie miecz. Trysnęła krew z ciała Kapciosa. Nie minęła sekunda, a nie było już śladu po uderzeniu. Spróbował oddać z kopniaka, jednak w momencie zetknięcia nogi z rywalem, ten rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Oko Feniksa pozwoliło mu natychmiast namierzyć przeciwnika. Stał w przysiadzie na jednej z wyższych skał - Nadal dajesz się na te dziecinne numery - Uważaj, bo zacznę walczyć - odpowiedział przemieniony Dzień dobry, mówi do Was DelfinZua. Przejmuje gazetkowy interes, a to oznacza Wasz koniec. Przyszykujcie się na przerażające gadżety do każdego numeru. Na straszliwe, ale praktyczne porady życiowe. Nawet jeśli przeżyjecie tamte, to z pewnością wykończą Was wywiady z ciekawymi osobami. Ale dla pewności dokładamy jeszcze 50 zeta dla każdego kupującego naszą gazetkę za dwa dziewięćdziesiąt, żeby mieć absolutną pewność, że to co tam ujrzycie zniszczy Was, huehue. Delfin żegna. - Czy ktoś może mi wytłumaczyć co się stało? - spytała Yukari po chwili pomagając wstać zranionemu Adiemu - Mówiłam, żebyś został w łóżku, masz teraz jeszcze gorszą ranę niż wcześniej - Streszczaj się, musimy szybko dołączyć do szefa - burknął Bane wychodząc z podziemnego pomieszczenia. Katshamand poszedł za nim. Z oddali słychać jeszcze było - Może i jest najsilniejszym śmiertelnikiem jakiego znam, ale nie poradzi sobie z tym piekielnikiem - Dobrze, że poszli - odezwała się Armitra upewniwszy się, że nie są w stanie jej słyszeć - Nie lubię towarzystwa demonów - Więc dlaczego z nimi współpracujesz? - zapytał Adi trzymając się już na własnych nogach - Chcę uratować przyjaciela, tak jak on kiedyś pomógł mi - odparła dając znak Dragneelowi, aby podszedł. Chłopak zrobił kilka kroków do przodu i dziewczyna złapała go za tors, a następnie przytulając. Rany Adiego zaczęły się szybko goić - Jak ty to? - Powiedzmy, że ja Rexowi ratowałam skórę, a on w zamian robił użytek ze swojej księgi zaklęć - Może wrócimy do pytania? - zasugerowała Yukari - Jasne - odpowiedziała Armitra puszczając Dragneela - Dobra, jesteś prawie jak nowy, wystarczy ci - Tylko tyle? - Adi zaczął okaleczać się, aby dziewczyna miała powód do ponownego przytulenia go - To nie tak działa, powiedziałam że ci wystarczy. A wracając do pytania. Cóż, twój znajomy, który użyczył ci tego miejsca był w rzeczywistości iluzją stworzoną przez Kruka. To on nas wynajął do przywołania go i to on przewidział, jak to wszystko się potoczy - Skoro to przewidział, to dlaczego nie zadziałał wcześniej? - zdziwił się Adi - Tak jak Rex chwilę nie żył i trzeba było go ożywić, podobnie było z Krukiem - wyjaśniła Armitra kierując się do wyjścia - Z tą różnicą, że Kruk jak prawdziwy arcymag, jest w stanie utrzymać się w rzeczywistości w podświadomości różnych ludzi, a ponadto brak ciała nie uniemożliwia mu używanie swoich zaklęć. Teraz mierzy się z Apocalipsusem i powinniśmy mu pomóc - Możemy się przyłączyć? - zapytała Yukai patrząc na swoje nieprzytomne przyjaciółki myśląc "pomszczę was" - Jasne, Kruk jest w niepełnej formie i potrzebuje każdej pomocy - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Artmitra. Kiedy już miała wyjść, drogę zagrodził jej Gotfryd. Był w pełni sił. Za nim nadszedł Lunarion, wiecznie w zbroi - Nie możecie tak po prostu rozerżnąć Apocalipsusa jak pierwszy lepszy kawałek mięsa - radny krzyknął surowo. Po chwili wtrącił się złoty rycerz - Aby pokonać swojego wroga, trzeba najpierw poznać jego mocne i słabe strony. Mogliśmy wam powiedzieć wcześniej, że żaden nasz atak nie zadziała przeciwko niemu, ale wasza niewiedza dobrze nam posłużyła jako rozeznanie jego możliwości - Czyli naraziliście nasze życie, żeby zobaczyć jak bardzo zabić potrafi? - Adi wyraźnie się zbulwersował podpalając prawie wszystko w pomieszczeniu. Pozostał jedynie otwór po drzwiach. Powietrze już się paliło - Nikt nie ma prawa narażać moich przyjaciół - Wyluzuj się trochę - powiedział Lunarion. Jego oczy zabłysły jasnoniebieskim światłem i cały ogień ustąpił - Nie naraziłbym was. Cały czas czuwałem. Wszystkie moje zaklęcia były zaklęciami ochronnymi. Moja tarcza czuwała nad wami, ale musisz zrozumieć, że czasem trzeba zaryzykować. Apocalipsusa trzeba pokonać zanim będzie za późno - Masz rację, trzeba go pokonać - przyznał Adi ochłaniając lekko - Ale nie waż się więcej narażać moich przyjaciół. Jeżeli masz taki zamiar, ja się go nie boję, ale nie masz prawa plątać ich w takie ryzyko - Każdy z nich z osobna powiedziałby to samo, Dragneel - odezwała się Armitra - Wszyscy jesteście pełni ducha. Każdy z was chce walczyć i nie chce stracić najbliższych. Ale każdy musi zaakceptować decyzje innych, skoro chcą walczyć, niech walczą - My tu pitu pitu, a przed walką muszę wam coś opowiedzieć - zdenerwował się Gotfryd zwracając na siebie uwagę uderzeniem w ścianę. Zaczęła się kruszyć. Po szybkiej ewakuacji z pomieszczenia, zawaliło się - Sry, nie chciałem, czasem nie doceniam swojej siły Yukari zamknęła swój lokal, po czym wszyscy udali się na górne pokoje. Po szybkim leczeniu Gotfryd zaprowadził wszystkich do salonu i kazał wszystkim usiąść. - Masz to? - spytał Lunariona - Jak można zapomnieć czegoś takiego - odpowiedział mu rycerz wyjmując z sakiewki połyskujący, błękitny kryształ. Wręczył go radnemu. Gotfryd wziął go i zaczął pobierać jego energię, aby po chwili rozesłać ją po całym pomieszczeniu. Moc kryształu zaczęła powoli być wchłaniana przez wszystkich znajdujących się tam. Jedynie Lunarion stał obok i wydawał się być odporny na to co się działo. W umysłach reszty zaczęła pojawiać się mgła wypełniająca myśli. Po chwili w tym miejscu świadomy był jedynie Lunarion. Wszyscy pozostali pozostawali w stanie osłupienia. Maja wylądowała na kamiennym podłożu. Po chwili spadła Ami. Obok leżał już Pit i Adi. Alex najwyraźniej zjawiła się tutaj jako pierwsza, ponieważ zdążyła już po trochu zwiedzić okolicę. Sawa po podniesieniu się odkryła, że jej miękki upadek był "dziełem" Luka. - Oj przepraszam - uśmiechnęła się miło i pomogła mu wstać - Spoko, tylko kręgosłup do naprawy Po chwili doszedł Maciek prowadząc ze sobą Kaydena i Aeopathilę. Za nimi wlókł się Dominik niosąc beczkę. - Co to za beczka? - spytała Mei - Z Adim doszliśmy do wniosku, że na trzeźwo nie można myśleć - Nareszcie ktoś mówi w moim języku - Adi powędrował w kierunku Grazz'a. Szybko jego nadzieja prysła i beczka rozpłynęła się w powietrzu - Noo, it's not truee... It's impossiblee... NOOOOOOO!!!! - Uspokójcie się, mamy niewiele czasu - odezwał się głos rozbrzmiewający w całej okolicy - Gotfryd? - zdziwił się Pit rozglądając się - Nie szukaj mnie, jesteście w moich wspomnieniach - odparł zamyślając się przez chwilę - No, może nie do końca moich - Co masz na myśli? - Evans pytał dalej - Wykradłem je samemu Apocalipsusowi. Widzicie teraz to co się działo zanim stał się znaczącą siłą. Znajdujecie się właśnie w okolicach Biblioteki Zatracenia. To tutaj Nebiros pojawił się po raz pierwszy. Zresztą co wam będę opowiadał, sami zaraz się przekonacie. Będziecie tylko musieli podążać za Apocalipsusem, aby nie zniknąć w odmętach wspomnień. Ja zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, aby was przenosić wraz z nim Minęło kilka minut, a nadal nic się nie działo. BakuGalaxy przebywało na otwartej przestrzeni. Dookoła był duży las, z którego ciągle słychać było świergot ptasząt. Gdzieniegdzie dawał odgłosy świerszcz. Las tętnił życiem, ale nic więcej się nie działo. Cała drużyna siedziała bezczynnie pod wieżą, która całkowicie nie pasowała do otoczenia. Była wysoka na 10 metrów i zbudowana z piaskowca. W końcu coś się zdarzyło. Biblioteka Zatracenia zniknęła. - Co jest? - Adi zauważył, że jego oparcie momentalnie zniknęło - I co teraz? - pytała Ami. Nikt nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Na szczęście nie trzeba było długo czekać. W pobliżu słychać było eksplozję i las się zapalił. Evans instynktownie spróbował zgasić ogień, jednak nic to nie dawało. - To nic nie da - przerwała mu Tanaki kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu - Pamiętasz co mówił Gotfryd? To są wspomnienia. Nie możemy na nie wpływać - Ta, masz rację, lepiej zobaczyć co wywołało ten wybuch - Nie trzeba, chodźcie tu - krzyknął Adi. Od zniknięcia beczki piwa, nie odchodził od miejsca, gdzie była wieża. Kiedy wszyscy przyszli, zobaczyli małą grupkę demonów. Jeden z nich mierzył około 3 metry. Reszta była wielkości ludzi, aczkolwiek bardzo zgarbiona. - Niech to szlak - największy z nich klął ile tylko potrafił - Kolejny raz ta zasrana wieża znika mi sprzed nosa. Była tu, widziałem ją w kuli tego starucha - wrzeszczał ze złości wyrzucajac przezroczystą kulę, która rozbiła się po kontakcie z ziemią - Więc co teraz robimy? - spytał jeden z szarych impów - Dobre pytanie - zaśmiał się wielkolud - Normalnie wróciłbym do naszego wymiaru i maltretował was dopóki wasz ból nie wynagrodziłby mi straty biblioeki. Ale skoro jesteśmy w świecie ludzi, do którego normalnie mam szansę dostać się 0 razy na wieczność, to czemu nie zabawić tutaj trochę dłużej? - Więc w ten sposób Apocalipsus dostał się do naszego świata? - odezwał się Evans - Dokładnie, to był jego pierwszy kontakt z Ziemią. Nigdy wcześniej nie domyślał się, że będzie w stanie się tutaj znaleźć - odpowiedział Gotfryd - Ale gdzie on jest? - głowił się Dominik - Jeden z tych impów to właśnie Apocalipsus. Aż trudno uwierzyć, że coś wyglądające jak patyk na szczudłach, niemogące podnieść małej drewnianej belki może stać się niszczycielem światów Apocalipsus oberwał i upadł na ziemię. Przeciwnik zbliżał się coraz bardziej. Zdesperowany wojownik za pomocą Oka Feniksa wyzwolił potężny wybuch energii Kopuły Kłamstwa, która posłużyła mu poprzednio do znokautowania BakuGalaxy. Gdy energia się uspokoiła, Apocalipsus zorientował się, że jego przeciwnik leżał na ziemi. - Oj niedługo wytrzymałeś - wyszczerzył się do niego. Wykonał szybki blok kopniaka przeciwnika, który okazał się stać z drugiej strony. W tym momencie leżący wyzwolił własną moc i jego czarna energia chwilowo sparaliżowała Apocalipsusa. Dało to mu czas na swobodne atakowanie przez kilka sekund. Gdy tylko paraliż został przerwany, Oko Feniksa zraniło rywala - Co ty sobie myślisz? - pytał Apocalipsus - Czy naprawdę w twoim mniemaniu, takie żałosne sztuczki mogą mnie pokonać? - Więc skoro używanie zaklęć ci nie pasuje - przeciwnik przywołał swój miecz - To możemy sprowadzić się do zwykłej konfrontacji fizycznej - Tak jak wcześniej - Tak samo jak wcześniej, zawalczę lewą ręką - zaśmiał się długowłosy - Co ty kombinujesz? - zdziwił się - Kolejny raz nie próbujesz mnie pokonać... TY!!! - Hehe, trochę zajęło ci rozgryzienie mnie - rywal wpadł w śmiech Apocalipsus użył zaklęcia teleportacji. Po chwili zorientował się, że nic się nie stało. Po chwili oberwał czarnym piorunem. Przeciwnik wykonał ruch ręką. Wystrzelił z niej strzał energii uformowany na ostrze. Rozciął rękę Apocalipsusa. Gdy tylko spróbował oddać, ponownie oberwał piorunem, a jego rywal stanął obok. Po chwili oberwał silną serią uderzeń i kopnięć. Przy każdym towarzyszyły różne zaklęcia, najczęściej były to silne wybuchy ogniste, albo wysysające siły witalne. W krótkim czasie Apocalipsus padł na ziemię niemal nieprzytomny. - Kruk... - Dzięki ekipa - krzyknął czarny wojownik. Po chwili zdjął swoje zaklęcie iluzji i przy nim pojawił się Morgan, Bane i Katshamand - Więc jak? Już po nim? - pytał ifryt - To nie takie proste - odparł Kruk - Chwilowo osłabiliśmy jego powłokę fizyczną - Dokładnie - rozbrzmiawszy rozbawiony głos zaczął się śmiać. Nagle wszyscy padli na ziemię trzymając się za głowy - Niech cię szlak, co ty robisz? - krzyknął Morgan. Ich umysły były zablokowane. Mózg w błędny sposób odbierał bodźce. Stale słyszeli przeraźliwy wrzask, a oczy widziały jedynie różnokolorowe "mrówki" telewizyjne. Zaś wszystkie mięśnie ciała zdawały się palić - Nie zapominajcie przeciwko komu stanęliście do walki - Apocalipsus ponownie się odezwał. Odzyskiwał już siły w swoim ciele. Wstał. Błyskawiczna reakcja. Złapał w locie nabój. Na wzgórzu stał Orlando z karabinem. Momentalnie Orlando znalazł się obok reszty czwórki. Zanim zdołał cokolwiek zrobić, miał zmiażdżoną twarz przez kolano Apocalipsusa. Padł obok reszty - Psycholu - warknął Morgan - Jak śmiesz mnie tak nazywać? Jedynie wy to na siebie ściągacie opóźniając to co nieuniknione - w jego rękach pojawiła się kosa z ciemnoczerwonym ostrzem. Zatopił je w ciele kapitana. Cała jego energia przepłyneła przez kosę do Apocalipsusa. Morgan zmieniał kolor na szary. Po chwili rozwiał się na wietrze jak piasek Zanim kosiarz zdołał użyć swojej broni kolejny raz. Oberwał. Mag Mel ponownie się pojawił. Przy użyciu jednego z zaklęć, dostarczył mózgowi Apocalipsusa dużo energii elektrycznej. Atak umysłowy ustał i pozstała trójka była w stanie wstać. Kruk z niedowierzaniem analizował co się przed chwilą stało. - Wynoście się stąd - kategorycznie rozkazał Kruk. Jego pozważny wzrok przeszył na wylot jego kompanów. Nikt nie próbował zaprzeczać, oprócz Bane'a. - Nie zostawię cię z nim samego - Jeżeli nie znikniesz stąd w ciągu 5 sekund, to zrobię z tobą to samo, co zrobiłem ci w twoim własnym domu - Zwariowałeś - powiedział Lord demonów i zabrał wszystkich z Kartaru - Więc wreszcie jesteśmy sami - uśmiechnął się Kruk - Naprawdę jesteś tak głupi? - Głupi? Myślałem raczej, żeby przestań się ograniczać, ale skoro chcesz, to mogę jak totalny kretyn po prostu rozmazać twój łep po całym mieście - Przegiąłeś... Młody imp przemykał się przez rozpadliny skalne. Z jego kopytami u nóg nie było łatwo się wspinać, jednak wbrew pozorom miał dużą siłę w swoich wątłych rękach. Po dłużącym się dostawaniu na górski szczyt, ujrzał w końcu twierdzę w kotle. No, niezupełnie twierdzę. Był to bardziej obóz pracy, który dopiero tę twierdzę budował. Na środku postawiony został parter wieży, która miała kształt graniastosłupa o podstawie sześciokąta foremnego. Z zewnętrznych stron ścian wyrastały kamienne pazury. Po trzy na ścianę. Formę dachu pełniła tymczasowo przybita sklejka. Wrota zaś zostały zabarykadowane od środka. Do okoła w skałach było wiele rusztowań, na których pracowało wielu ludzi. Dookoła wieży postawiono także sporo drewnianych domków. Mieszkali w nich wszyscy zebrani ludzie. Wierzyli oni, że znajdzie się dla nich miejsce w twierdzy, a drewniane chałupy zmienią się w potężne budynki mieszkalne. W rzeczywistości mieli zostać użyci jako krwawe ofiary. Miejsca, którymi można byłoby dostać się do kotła zostaly zabezpieczone palisadą, znad której wznosiły się drewniane wieże. Jedynie od największej drogi prowadzącej do budowanej twierdzy była kamienna strażnica, jednakże nie skończona. Było na niej kilka rusztowań, ale o tej porze przy pracy byli ci, którzy zdobywali materiały na cegłę. Pracowali od godziny czwartej, do dwunastej. Drugą grupą byli tzw. "rzemieślnicy". Ich zadaniem było ze zdobytych przez pierwszą drużynę materiałów przygotować odpowiednie produkty do budowy. Ich praca w teorii trwała od dwunastej do piętnastej. Jednak, aby wyrobić się z wymogami, brali się do roboty już o piątej. Trzecią grupą, pracującą od piętnastej do dwudziestej byli "budowniczy". Ich zadaniem było sprawiać, aby twierdza coraz bardziej nabierała kształtu. Życie w tym miejscu miało swoje chwilowe zalety. Posłuszni ludzie dostawali jedzenie, odzienie i pomoc w razie zranień. Mimo tego, intensywność z jaką tam pracowano znacznie zmieniała opinie o twierdzy. Kapcios przedrapał się przez pagórki i dotarł w końcu do bramy przy głównej ścieżce. Tutaj natknął się na czwartą grupę. Byli nimi strażnicy. Poważnie uzbrojeni przez swojego przywódcę. Bez problemu wpuścili małego demona. Cała trzynastka przybyła z tego wymiaru była sługusami Nebirosa. To on zarządzał twierdzą. Po wejściu na główny dziedziniec przed wejściem do niedokończonej wieży, Kapcios spotkał kilka osób. Był nim kucharz, który dbał, aby jego współziomkowie nie padli z głodu. Obok niego dwóch ludzi wylegiwało się przy ognisku, była wówczas noc. Siedział z nimi także jeden imp. Kapcios podszedł do niego. - Co tam Aktro? - zapytał przysiadając się - Nic ciekawego, te ludziowieki są z pierwszej grupy, więc nie mogę im nic zrobić za niepracowanie, więc ogólnie to się nudzę - Ale herbatka dobra - odezwał się kucharz pokazując dzbanek ciepłego napoju - Na kiego mi twoja posrana herbatka? - uniósł się Aktro rzucając w stronę dzbanka kamieniem. Kucharz zablokował go brzuchem. Imp rzucił się do ataku, jednak potężny mięsień piwny człowieka zablokował jego wszystkie ciosy. Rozwścieczony demon przywołał ognistą kulę i chciał uderzyć nią kucharzynę. Do ziemi przycisnęła go pozostała dwójka. Kapcios zaś stwierdził, że skoro herbatka dobra to chętnie się napije, po czym spalił tamtej dwójce czupryny. - Nie mogłeś tego zrobić wcześniej? Upokorzyli mnie - zdenerwowany imp wstał otrzepując się z kurzu. Lekko ochłonął. - Może i upokorzyli, ale herbatka dobra - odezwał się Kapcios powodując odejście Aktro z placyku. Pozostały imp zgniótł więc swoim kopytem stopę kucharza dziękując za herbatkę i poszedł do jaskini odpowiedzieć na wezwanie Nebirosa. Okazało się, że w tym miejscu demon z wyższych sfer odnalazł zasypane ruiny starożytnej kultury. Interesowały go rytuały i czary owego dawniej zamieszkującego te ziemie plemienia. Nebiros zasugerował, że zginęli z głodu, gdyż warunki do uprawy były słabe. Zastanawiało go więc, dlaczego zostali, skoro nie byli w stanie uprawiać. Nie byli także wojownikami, ponieważ nie było śladów broni, ani jakichkolwiek zapisków o akcji rabunkowej lub wojnie. - Jesteś wreszcie - rozbrzmiał głos przez podziemne korytarze. Zaprowadził on impa do swojego przywódcy. Asystował mu także Bane, silny demon plugawiciel - Mam dla ciebie zadanie, Kapcios - Ta? - Ale najpierw musisz pomóc nam w ustabilizowaniu bariery ochronnej. Nie pozwala nam zejść w głąb - tłumaczył Bane, który wówczas nosił inne imię - Wiemy, że z tych impów, ty jesteś najlepszym w zaklęciach - Wiem o co chodzi, Plugawicielu - przerwał mu imp - Jak zawsze mam odwalać czarną robotę. Mam przyjąć na siebie całe wyładowania, a wy będziecie się zabawiać - Więc skoro wiesz jaka twoja rola w stabilizowaniu, to na co czekasz? - Nebiros ponownie się odezwał po raz kolejny wypełniając korytarze swoim głosem Apocalipsus i Kruk pojedynkowali się swoimi wajcherami. Dawny demon dzierżył niedawno przywołaną kosę - Pożeracza, która potrafiła w chwilę pozbawić przeciwnika życia. Czarny Mistrz walczył za pomocą Ultimate Scream Tenebrosi Talon. (Ostateczny Krzyk Mrocznego Szponu) Walka była dość wyrównana. Siła i zręczność obydwu była na podobnym poziomie, a chwilowo żaden z nich nie posiłkował się czarami. Było to zwyczajny pojedynek siłowy. Czarny wojownik stale się jednak głowił, dlaczego Apocalipsus ponownie nie używał swojej formy metafizycznej i nie wykończył go. Było to poważną zagadką dla Kruka, która uniemożliwiała mu się skupić na pojedynku. Pomimo tego, wraz z czasem przejmował inicjatywę. Jego szybkość stawała się coraz większa. Jego siła także stale wzrastała. Poza tym, że coraz śmielej atakował, dodatkowo jego druga ręka, albo któraś część nogi dodatkowo raniła punkty witalne przeciwnika. W końcu Apocalipsus osunął się. Stracił równowagę. Kruk wyprowadził kilka cięć, którymi sprowokował bronienie górnych partii ciała. Kopnął przeciwnika w brzuch powodując jego upadek. - Coraz bardziej mnie drażnisz - odezwał się leżący - Ty mnie też. Dlaczego po prostu nie użyjesz swojej mocy i nie wykończysz mnie? - Miałem zamiar minimalizować rozlew krwi, ale skoro masz takie życzenie Apocalipsus pojawił się nieco dalej wystrzeliwując piorunem kulistym w stronę rywala. Ten zareagował w porę utrzymując ciężar ciała na rękach w pozycji przypominającej mostek. Gdy stanął na nogi, kosa Apocalipsusa prawie przebiła go na wylot. Zdołał jeszcze odbić broń przeciwnika swoim łokciem. Wyprowadził kontratak. Ciało Apocalipsusa okazało się być teraz niewrażliwe. Ponowny atak w Kruka był już zbyt szybki dla czarnego czarnoksiężnika. Oślepiony wojownik chciał iść za ciosem i kontynuować natarcie, jednak Kruk zdążył stworzyć tarczę energii przed swoją klatką piersiową. Nie wytrzymała ona uderzenia Apocalipsusa, jednak dała mu czas na złapanie równowagi po krótkim ogłuszeniu. Przeciwnik jednak się nie poddawał. Kruk uchylił się przed kopnięciem z wyskoku. Nie spodziewał się jednak ruchu drugiej nogi, która niemal go trafiła. W ostatnim momencie przeteleportował się nad Apocalipsusa i potraktował jego kręgosłup swoim zakutym kolanem. Obaj potoczyli się po ziemi. Kruk przy użyciu obu rąk wybił się jak sprężyna na nogi, zaś Apocalispusowi potrzeba było do tego jednej ręki, aby znaleźć się w pozycji stojącej. Zerox stał na gałęzi drzewa. W ręku trzymał łuk z napiętą błyskawicą w kształcie strzały. Dookoła był las, co znaczyło, że przebywał kilka kilometrów od Kartaru. Dookoła nie było słychać praktycznie żadnych odgłosów walki. Promienie słońca tylko czasem zlewały się z odcieniami czerwonego i czarnego koloru, które mocno emanowały z centrum Kartaru. W pewnym momencie Zerox zrobił się niespokojny i wystrzelił. Nagle się zatrzymała. Poraziła jakąś postać, którą dopiero pod wpływem elektryczności było w stanie dostrzec. - Chyba nie myślałeś, że tak po prostu dam ci uciec - Germider - pojawiająca się zakapturzona postać spojrzała na dawnego dyktatora Rady Ośmiu - Nie podejżewałem, że w obliczu takiego zagrożenia ktoś się mną zainteresuje. Dziwi mnie tylko dlaczego niczego nie robisz, aby pokonać Apocalipsusa - Rex na pewno sobie poradzi z Apocalipsusem, o to się nie martwię - Sporo cię ominęło, dzieciak zdążył pożegnać się z życiem - przy tych słowach użył swojej dobrze znanej Teleportacji Krótkodystansowej, by pojawić się przed człowiekiem w czarnym płaszczu - Nic mnie nie ominęło, wszystko dokładnie obserwowałem - Czekaj. Czy to oznacza, że macie jakiś plan? - W sumie to nasz plan skończył się na pochłonięciu Rexa. Ale nie wiecie nawet jak bardzo to osłabiło Apocalipsusa, jego wzlot jest tylko pozorny, wszystko do czasu - Więc skoro ustaliliśmy, że to Apocalipsus jest antagonistą to może puścisz mnie - Jestem tu, aby cię aresztować, według procedur Rady Ośmiu - Przecież rada już nie istnieje - Na prawdę myślisz, że dopóściłbym, aby Rada Ośmiu zginęła? Jesteśmy silniejsi niż kiedykolwiek - Zerox wyprostował się i nagle zerwał się porywisty wiatr wyginający drzewa. Mężczyzna w kapturze schylił się, aby utrzymać równowagę. Powoli koncentrował się w okół Zeroxa. Pojawiały się w okół niego także wyładowania elektryczne - Mogę cię spokojnie unieszkodliwić - Przez uprzejmość nie zaprzeczę, ale na pewno nie rozmawialibyśmy tak długo, gdybyś nie miał innego zamiaru - A i owszem, mam dla ciebie propozycję... Część 2 Kalipso obserwował z uwagą cały pojedynek Apocalipsusa z Krukiem. Obaj zdawali się nie wyczuwać ninja'y. W pewnym momencie ktoś położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Ten zaprosił go do przysiądnięcia się. Przybysz jednak stwierdził, że sytacja wygląda na opanowaną, więc zezwolił Kalipso'wi na powrót do bazy po czym zniknął. Ten natomiast usiadł sobie na skale i wyjął kanapkę. Jego hełm miał opcję do odsłonięcia samych ust. Zadbany zarost, jego kolor, kształt i intensywność mogły sugerować wiek powyżej 25 lat, ale mniejszy od 30. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na walkę pomiędzy Apocalipsusem i Krukiem. Apocalipsus będąc coraz bardziej zirytowany przedłużającym się starciem zaczął ostrzeliwać Kruka zaklęciami śmierci. Owe zaklęcia nie dawały jednak jakiegokowliek efektu. Przeciwnik śmiejąc się przyjmował wszystkie na siebie. Czarny mistrz na ułamek sekundy pojawił się przed rywalem. Ten spróbował zaatakować. Ponownie uderzył iluzję. Prawdziwy spadł z wysokiej wysokości ponownie uszkadzając kręgosłup Apocalipsusa. Natychmiastowo wyleciała od niego także duża ilość energii. Była w kolorze czarnym. Uderzyła ślepca niczym twarda stal, ostra jak brzytwa. Apocalispus stracił rękę i miał dużą ranę w kolanie. Nie mógł się ruszyć, gdyż Kruk poważnie uszkodził jego kręgosłup. To nie był jednak jego koniec. Ponownie użył Oka Feniksa. Kruk w ułamku sekundy został wgnieciony w ziemię, a uszkodzenia mechaniczne Apocalipsusa szybko zniknęły. Jego kosa pojawiła się w ręku właściciela. Wystrzelił z wielką prędkością i zanim Kruk zdołał zareagować, ostrze kosy było zatopione w jego szyi. Kalipso zerwał się zatykając szybko otwór w hełmie. W jego dłoniach pojawiły się shurikeny po czym zlał się ze swoim cieniem. Po chwili był już na miejscu. Wyskakując z cienia Apocalipsusa wbił w niego swoje wielkie egzemplarze. Obaj jednak szybko padli na ziemię, zaś ciało Apocalipsusa zaczęło się unosić i wyzwalać energię. Pomimo braku oczu, spod opaski wystawało się jaśniejące, intensywne światło. Tym razem rzeczywistość wariowała, zaś jego przeciwnicy nie byli w stanie się ruszyć. Wyrywał z nich życie i zmieniał w energię zasilającą Oko Feniksa. Kalipso mimo szczerych prób, szybko się złamał. Jedyne co widział to sylwetkę tego, którego dopiero co atakował. Poza tym sytuacja się powtarzała, jedyne co widział i słyszał to szum. Mnóstwo kolorów i dźwięków, których nie powinien odbierać paraliżowały go. To było jednak najmniejszym zmartwieniem. W momencie, kiedy byli zablokowani, Apocalipsus zaczął używać swojej kosy, aby nadać większej mocy Oku Feniksa. Zaczął od Kruka, gdyż nadal tkwiła w jego krwawiącej szyi. Szybko się zorientował, że był to zły pomysł. Kiedy ledwo zaczął, niemal całkowicie opadł z sił. Atak umysłowy ustał, a Kruk przyłożył swoje dłonie do jego głowy i w ten sam sposób co Mag Mel, poraził jego mózg. Wyciągniwszy broń rywala, użył zaklęcia leczącego. Kalipso chcąc kontynuować walkę zaczął ostrzał shurikenami, które pojawiały się po wyrzuceniu poprzedniego. Zanim się jedna zorientował, był w Nowej Zelandii. - Nie wierzę, że prawie przez niego mój plan zawiódł - Kruk się zdenerwował formując kulę z mrocznej energii. Trafiła wstającego Apocalipsusa. Kontynuując natarcie, rzucił się z 5 metrów na leżącego przeciwnika. Każdy z jego szybkich ciosów wyzwalał silne zaklęcia, co sprawiło, że w chwilę cała okolica przypominała wnętrze aktywnego wulkanu. Apocalispus jednak niespodziewanie wstał. Seria ciosów Kruka wzmacniana przez zaklęcia przy każdym uderzeniu przestała dawać cokolwiek. Stał niewrażliwy na ataki wroga. Wziął wdech. Kruk wylądował kilka metrów dalej solidnie poobijany. Jego zbroja została wbogacona o wiele wgnieceń. Miał wyłamaną rękę, a nogę złamaną. - Drań jest cholernie szybki... - wysapał Kruk, próbując się podnieść. Usłyszał w głowie "leżeć psie", po czym poczuł zrzut kowadła z 2 metrów na klatkę piersiową. Leżał obolały, zaś Apocalipsus zaczął się przybliżać - Zakończmy to - powiedział Apocalipsus stojąc wystarczająco blisko - Czas użyć umiejętności, o której Inuictus zapomniał, a którą ja mogę użyć w o wiele większym natężeniu niż on byłby w stanie pomarzyć Zaczął zbierać potężną energię, która w okół siebie zakrzywiała rzeczywistość. Wokół niej pojawiała się antymateria , chwilowo nieuszkadzająca świata. Nagle Kruk został sparaliżowany przez zaklęcie. - Daj sobie siana - Apocalipsus odezwał się ponownie - Nie zmienisz pozycji, zablokowałem cię nakładając pieczęć - Zanim jednak się zorientował, oberwał czarnym piorunem, a po chwili własnym zaklęciem padając tymczasowo ogłuszony. Natomiast Kruk zaczął zbierać siły do regeneracji. Nie był w stanie jeszcze zbyt długo walczyć - Ja też nałożyłem na ciebie kilka ciekawych pieczęci... Młody imp wyszedł z jaskini całkowicie skatowany. Bez przerwy potykał się, a inne demony widząc go, dla zabawy kopały go. Chciał odpłacić im za nadobne, ale po samodzielnym złamaniu potężnej pieczęci arcymaga Kazarza był zbyt osłabiony, aby zrobić cokolwiek. W pewnym momencie bezsilny opadł na kolana, aby oberwać kopniakiem w twarz. Kopany dalej leżał na ziemi przeklinając swoich prześladowców. Zajście zostało jednak przerwane przez Plugawiciela, który akurat również wyszedł z jaskini. Widząc to wszystko zaśmiał się i powiedział tylko "tylko nie zmasakrujcie go za bardzo, Nebirosowi przyda się jeszcze kilka razy". Następnego dnia rankiem, Kapcios leżał zakrwawiony pod wejściem do najczęstszego miejsca przebywania Nebirosa. Głównym demon właśnie tam wracał po sprawdzeniu jak ludzie sprawują się jako budownicy jego twierdzy. Spostrzegłszy impa, który bez przerwy zaskakuje go zdolnościami w zakresie mocy, wziął go na ramię i wprowadził ze sobą. Przenoszenie obudziło Kapciosa. Nebiros wytłumaczył mu, że w zamian za otworzenie mu bramy, którą Kazarz chciał go powstrzymać, pozwoli mu wejść do środka. - A co? Tam będę miał kolejne pieczęcie do łamania? - imp syknął przez zęby. Jego przywódca wyraźnie się zdenerwował i rzucił nim w pobliską ścianę jaskini. Szybko znalazł się głęboko. Jego ciało zostało poważnie zmasakrowane jednym uderzeniem swojego przełożonego - Jesteś niewdzięcznym śmieciem - krzyknął Nebiros wyjmując impa z nowopowstałej wnęki i wbijając w ziemię uderzając gigantycznym - nawet jak na olbrzyma, którym był - toporem - Nie zasługujesz na łaskę, którą chciałem cię obdarzyć Nagle Apocalipsus się obudził i usiadł. Wyczuwał, że Kruk wrócił już do swoich sił, w czasie jego nieprzytomności. Nie przejął się jednak przeciwnikiem. W jego pamięci odświeżyły się te same wspomnienia, które oglądało BakuGalaxy. Zanim wstał, powiedział tylko do siebie cicho - Może i jestem śmieciem, ale to ja jestem o krok od zdobycia Oculus Mundi. Powstrzymam ten świat... - Co tym tam mamroczesz? - zdziwił się Kruk zbliżając się coraz bardziej. Apocalipsus po aktywowaniu Oka Feniksa podniósł się ponownie używając jednej ręki. - Dlaczego to robisz czarny czempionie? - spytał w końcu Apocalipsus - O co ci chodzi? - Walczysz po stronie świata - wyjaśniał jego przeciwnik, z którym pojedynkował się już długi czas - Wybacz, że dopiero odkąd stałem się człowiekiem, ale czuję do ciebie szacunek. Jesteś indywidualną jednostką, która przez całe życie próbowała walczyć, aby być zwykłym człowiekiem. Ta walka ściągnęła na ciebie wielką moc, a moc zmusza cię do ciągłej walki. Nawet gdy walczysz o koniec walki, ona i tak cię dopada - Widzę, że ktoś dokładnie prześledził moją przeszłość - Trzeba znać swojego wroga - Apocalipsus chwilę się zamyślił i po chwili westchnął - Nie rozumiem, co robisz po stronie I''' - To byłoby dziwne uczucie dać tak wielką moc komuś kto ledwo przestał być demonem - odparł Kruk poprawiając grzywkę - Sam rozumiesz, odkąd pamiętam dążyłeś do unicestwienia ludzi i nagle dziwi cię fakt, że nie pozwalam ci sięgnąć po Oko Świata - Rozumiem, szkoda jednak, że nie akceptujesz mojej przemiany - Nie zdarza mi się zbyt często obdarzać pełnym zaufaniem kogoś, kto dowolnie zabijał - Teraz żałuję tego. Mogę jedynie obiecać, że w nowym świecie wszyscy zostaną przywróceni. Ostatecznie pozbędziemy się różnic i tych, którzy podstępnie sprawują władzę nad innymi - Marność tego świata aż tak cię przytłacza po kilku godzinach człowieczeństwa? - Kruk ponownie nie krył swojego zadziwienia - Do tej roboty zostaliśmy tylko my. Albo zakończymy to co zaczął Pierwszy Niszczyciel, albo pozwolimy, aby nadal gady grały światem w szachy - Apocalipsus stale przekonywał Kruka. Ten jednak twardo stał przy swoim zdaniu - Niestety Apocalipsuscie. Podziwiam twój zapał i determinację. Nawet poniekąd stoję po twojej stronie. Rzecz jednak w tym, że ani ty, ani ja nie jesteśmy przeznaczeni do tej roboty. Musimy wykazać cierpliwość i czekać na tego, który powróci - Łatwiej mu będzie, kiedy doprowadzimy świat do totalnego osłabienia - Apocalipsus ciągnął dalej pomimo całkowitej utraty argumentów - On nie potrzebuje żadnej pomocy. To wielka łaska, że pomimo tego wyznaczy sobie pomocników - Próbowałem - zasmucił się Apocalipsus - Ale nie zrezygnuję - Pokrywszy się ogniem rzucił się na Kruka z całą swoją mocą. Ten jednak przywołując swoje wszystkie moce był w stanie nie tylko bronić się za pomocą stale materializującej się czarnej energii, ale również wyprowadzać udane kontrataki. Ta walka była wyjątkowo ciężka. Każdy dawał z siebie wszystko, jednocześnie każdy był ograniczony, więc walka przerodziła się w walkę fizyczną bez zmieniania pozycji. Jeżeli jakieś zaklęcia były używane, to jedynie obronne, aby uniknąć uderzenia, albo wzmacniające. Ewentualnie proste ataki z wykorzystaniem energii. Po 20 minutach pojedynku, żaden pomimo zmęczenia nie próbował przerwać. Uderzali się z rosnącą zaciekłością zapominając o gardzie. W pewnym momencie żaden nie blokował już ataków przeciwnika. Liczyło się tylko, aby uderzyć z pełną mocą w najczulsze punkty. Każdy atak był silny. Gdy ktokolwiek uderzył, echo uderzenia rozbrzmiewało daleko, zaś siła uderzeniowa przechodziła przez ciało i dalej uderzała w okolicę, zaś zaklęcia wzmacniające ścierając się powodowały kolejne eksplozje. Jednak eksplozje energii były dużo poważniejsze niż normalne. To jednak nie dekoncentrowało walczących. Obaj uderzali z równą siłą, a duża szybkość tylko napędzała ich silne ciała. Pomimo jednak tej siły, w trakcie walki pojawiały się rany. Tutaj Kruk miał łatwiej. Jego potężna zbroja absorbowała większą siłę uderzeń. Jednak była poważnie obita. Było wiele wgnieceń, pomimo tego, że adamynt - z którego ją Kruk stworzył - był jak dotąd niezniszczalnym materiałem, a przecież ponadto wzmacniał swój ekwipunek potężnymi zaklęciami. Po kilku minutach Apocalipsus zyskiwał przewagę. Używając Oka Feniksa minimalizował skutki pojedynku. Ta przewaga pozwoliła mu atakować z coraz większą siłą i mocą. Kiedy tylko zauważył, że Kruk widzi jego przewagę i schodzi do obrony, postanowił jeszcze raz użyć '''Ostatecznego Natarcia Elratha. Gdy zaczął kumulować energię, ponownie oberwał czarnym piorunem. Zebranej mocy nie było wiele, ale zdecydował się zaatakować za jej pomocą, ponieważ przez uderzenie stała się niestabilna. W momencie używania umiejętności zauważył światło wylatujące z Kruka, które w chwilę pojawiło się na jego stawach. Nie mógł się ruszyć, a zdolność uderzyła swojego właściciela. Kruk kontynuował atak. Uniósł się w górę i zaczął zbierać całą możliwą czarną moc. Zbierał siły z otoczenia, od przeciwnika i ze swoich sił witalnych. Poleciał na przeciwnika kumulując moc na dłoniach. Uderzył najmocniej jak potrafił. Rozerwał większość okolicy, przez co musiał ratować się szybką teleportacją o kilkadziesiąt metrów. Za pomocą mocy obserwował jak wyszedł atak. Spod kurzu wynurzył się Apocalipsus. Zrobił kilka kroków po czym zaczął się chwiać i uginać pod własnym ciężarem. Po chwili upadł na ziemię, ale ciągle był przytomny. - Łańcuchy many podziałały - stwierdził Kruk - Ale jestem wykończony tak samo jak on. Niech go, użyłem czego mogłem, a ciągle się trzyma. Cholernik jest twardy... - Tutaj macie doczynienia z nudnym życiem Kapciosa - odezwał się nagle Gotfryd przerywając BakuGalaxy doglądanie budowy twierdzy - Przeniosę was o kilka lat później, kiedy nastał przełomowy moment w życiu Apocalipsusa. Mogę wam jeszcze powiedzieć, że do tego momentu, był on gnębiony przez swojego przełożonego żywiąc do niego coraz większą nienawiść, lecz coraz bardziej był świadomy swojej niemocy Po chwili obraz wspomnień zmienił się. Twierdza była już gotowa. Wielka liczba wielkich baszt w wielu miejscach twierdzy stała na straży. W tym zadaniu pomagały także kilkuwarstwowe mury, pomiędzy którymi wykopano dół na fosę z lawy. Pośrodku siedziby Nebirosa stała wielka wieżą. Dokończono budowę. Tak naprawdę to ona była priorytetem, więc jej budowa została najszybciej zakończona. Wejście do jaskini zaś zostało zapieczętowane wielką bramą. Tylko Nebiros mógł tamtędy przechodzić. Za pomocą Kapciosa otworzył wrota starożytnej świątyni. Bał się, że ktokolwiek mógłby znaleźć coś tam, co on chciałby dostać. Wszystkie zaś cenne znaleziska były przechowywane na 4 poziomie wieży, w której zazwyczaj przebywał Nebiros. Co do ludzi, którzy pracowali przy budowie. Niektórzy zostali żywcem wchłonięci przez mury, przez co wystawały z nich krzyczące lub płaczące twarze. Inni z kolei zostali zwyczajnie wrzuceni do lawy, albo obdarci ze skóry. Kapcios pod nieobecność swojego zwierzchnika - co zdarzało się bardzo rzadko - wszedł na czwarte piętro. Pomimo tego, że chronił je Plugawiciel, imp wkrał się niezauważony. Wywołał zamieszki demonów w mieście - ich liczba znacznie się zwiększyła, gdyż co przesilenie Nebiros i Plugawiciel wykorzystując Kapciosa poważnie osłabiali Bramę Wieczności co pozwalało na otworzenie przejścia słabszym demonom. Pozwoliło to na chwilową konsternację Plugawiciela. Chcąc ogarnąć bajzel przygotowany przez Kapciosa, wyszedł na zewnątrz wieży i zaczął strzelać ognistymi kulami. Te kilka cennych sekund, podczas których demony zmieniły kolor na czarny. Złapał jedną, najciekawiej wyglądającą księgę i zapakował do sakwy. Później złapał za klucz do bramy do pradawnej świątyni. Do ucieczki wykorzystał linkę z hakiem, własnej roboty. Wyszedł przez okno po drugiej stronie i zaczął schodzić z wieży. Grupka pomniejszych demonów dostrzegłszy go zaczęła bić na alarm, szybko jednak celnymi strzałami poprzebijał ich gardła za pomocą kuszy. Szybko przemknął się pod osłoną nocy do bramy. Upewniwszy się, że jest sam, otworzył ją i wemknął się zamykając przy tym wrota. Jego oczom ukazała się niewielka świątynia wydrążona w skale. W jej wnętrzu było kilka pobocznych wgłębień, jednak po opróżnieniu, nie znajdowało tam się już nic. Główne pomieszczenie było wielkości przeciętnych dwóch salonów. Drogę do ołtarza torowały kolumny "potrzymujące" strop. Ołtarz byłby zwyczajnym kamiennym klocem, gdyby nie to, że pokryty był w całości złotem. Zaś na nim stała spora paląca się czara. Kapcios postanowił tu chwilę przeczekać. Po kilku minutach wylegiwania się na zimnej posadzce, Kapcios zorientował się, że księga okazała się nie być zwykła. Zaczęła emanować z niej moc, która dała się pochłonąć przez impa. Tom otworzył się na jednej ze stron. Wszystkie kartki były puste oprócz jednej. Była zaadresowana do niego. - Kapcios'ie - czytał adresat - Jestem Kazarz i chciałbym cię wprowadzić do kolejnego etapu twojego życia. Wszystko dlatego, że za kilka tysięcy lat poprosisz mnie o pomoc, dlatego teraz ci ją udzielam. Bez zbędnych zawirowań, kiedy wszystko się zakończy, zrozumiesz wszystko, skupmy się jednak na obecnym stanie rzeczy. Aktualnie znajdujesz się w pradawnej świątyni wybudowanej przez rasę najedźców, którzy zostali powtrzymani lata temu. Początkowo służyła ona jako zwyczajne mieszkanie, ale później zostali zmuszeni do służby. W afekcie, przekształcili to miejsce na świątynie Apocalipsusa. Teraz najlepsza część, Apocalipsusem jesteś ty. Wiem, że chwilowo rodzi to w twoim umyśle mętlik, ale uwierz mi, zrozumiesz wszystko i osiągniesz swoje cele, po wielu trudach. Wysyłam cię teraz do Biblioteki Zatracenia. Tam zdobędziesz wszystko co ci potrzebne. Ta księga pozwoli ci jednorazowo przenieść się do tego miejsca, a następnie wyląduje w swoim poprzednim miejscu. Imp nie wiedząc co go czeka pozwolił na przeniesienie się do znanegu mu jedynie z legend miejsca. Po dotarciu, księga rzeczywiście zniknęła, pomimo usilnych prób Kapciosa. Był w mistycznym miejscu, którego w ogóle nie znał. Nie miał także pojęcia gdzie szukać "potrzebnych rzeczy", aby sięgnąć po swoje przeznaczenie. W końcu ujrzał młodego chłopaka, który właśnie wchodził do biblioteki. Poprosił go o pomoc, a ten się zgodził. Pomógł mu przebić się przez kolumny ksiąg. Niektóre były zwyczajne, inne zaś emanowały magią. Kiedy znalazł interesujący go dział, podziękował nieznajomemu. Wymienili się na pożegnanie imionami. Kapcios pierwszy raz usłyszał imię Rex. Szybko jednak odwrócił się i podszedł do działu traktującym o Apocalipsusie. Zaczął czytać opowieści o "demonie niszczycielu" oraz o jego podróżach w czasie, a przede wszystkim ciężkich chwilach jako słabeusza. Właśnie ta część przekonała go, że naprawdę jest Apocalipsusem. Od tego momentu tytuował się właśnie w ten sposób. Pamiętając, że z biblioteki nie może wyjść, bo bez księgi nie zdoła już do niej wrócić, przesiadywał w niej dekady, stale natrafiając na moje młodsze wersje. Raz ujrzał także potężnego mężczyznę z brodą i długi czarnymi włosa. Jego oczy były tego samego koloru. Przez chwilę porozmawiali i w zamian za kilka demonicznych gadżetów, ów przybysz nauczył impa pierwszych kroków w sztuce zaklęć. Innego razu spotkał także dwóch staruszków. Jeden był ubrany na zielono, drugi na ciemno-czerwono. Szata tego drugiego była połączona ze zbroją. Oczywiście w ich ubiorze występowały także inne kolory, ale te dominowały. Ten pierwszy nauczył Kapciosa kontrolować swoją moc życiową, a drugi jedynie popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem i powiedział "Jak to możliwe, że jeszcze tu jesteś? Idź naprzód". Po tej wizycie imp zaczął czytać wiele ksiąg o zaklęciach i uczyć się ich. Szybko stawał się coraz lepszym magiem. Często mnie widywał, także podczas trenowania i czytania. Apocalipsus jednak szybciej przyswajał panowanie nad mocą, ja zaś byłem dużo silniejszy fizycznie. Przekonaliśmy się o tym pojedynkując się kilka razy w ramach treningu. W końcu duchy strzegące biblioteki wyrzuciły go i zainstalowały zabezpieczenia, by nie mógł się do niej dostać. Powodem był ich rosnący strach. Bali się, że imp może stać się potężnym czarodziejem wykorzystującym demoniczną naturę - co byłoby pierwszym takim przypadkiem. Zanim jednak zdołali go wyrzucić, udało mu się ukryć jeszcze jedną księgę. Dowiedział się w niej, gdzie zakopano Apocalipsusa. Pomyślał, że idzie do siebie. Wybrałwszy się na wskazane miejsce - co nie było łatwe, bowiem autor księgi pisał zagadkami i używał wielu nazw własnych, które po latach stawały się archaizmami. Zajęło mu to kilkadziesiąt lat, ale w końcu dostał się do grobowca. Dzięki zaklęciom, które go wykończyły, dotarł w końcu do sarkofagu. Po otworzeniu go, znalazł trochę kurzu z ciała oraz amulet, który oparł się czasowi. Zdecydował się nie zostawać tam dłużej. Założył go i wyszedł stamtąd. Gdy tylko promienie słońca dotknęły amuletu - wyglądającego jak oko - imp poczuł przepływającą przez niego dużą moc. Nie wiedział wtedy jeszcze, że zyskał dzięki niemu moc absorbowania mocy przeciwnków. Zorientował się dopiero po kilku miesiącach, kiedy po pokonaniu kilku ludzi zaryzykował użycie jednego z zaklęć Apocalipsusa z opowiadań. Po pierwszym użyciu, amulet przylgnął do skóry i po kilku godzinach wchłonął się stając się częścią impa. Apocalipsus rósł, zdobywał moc, stawał się coraz mądrzejszy, a wraz z tym, jego gniew wynikający z demonicznej natury potęgował się. BakuGalaxy widziało wiele potyczek i manifestów siły ciągle potężniejszego Apocalipsusa. Nikt nie był w stanie go pokonać, a jedyni do tego zdolni nie mieli takiej możliwości. Wspomnienia zakończyły się i świadomość wszystkich znowu dostrzegała rzeczywistość. BakuGalaxy siedziało przez chwilę w zamyśleniu. - No dobra - odezwał się Peter - Co nam to dało? Bo jakoś nieszczególnie ogarniam w jaki sposób pomoże to nam pokonać Apocalipsusa - Pamiętacie walkę z nim? - retorycznie spytał Lunarion - Jego amulet ponownie jest namacalny - Czyli mamy mu odebrać ten amulet? To nie będzie zbyt łatwe, mimo wszystko ma jeszcze sporo mocy - zauważyła Maja - Dlatego mamy plan - zapewnił Gotfryd oddając kryształ rycerzowi i podnosząc się w fotela - Mamy wszystkie części potrzebne do złożenia Oculus Mundi, trzeba je złożyć - To na co czekamy? - wkurzył się Adi - Kilka osób próbuje go od długiego czasu powtrzymać, a wy nas zajmujecie jakimiś historyjkami - Jest jeden problem. Oculus Mundi może być utworzone jedynie przy użyciu Oka Feniksa i za zgodą Nighterusa - wyjaśnił Lunarion - A obie te rzeczy wchłonął Apocalipsus - Czyli nic nie możemy zrobić? - pytała Ami - Wręcz przeciwnie - powiedział Lunarion - Apocalipsus swoją nową formę całkowicie oparł na istocie Rexa, zupełnie tak samo jak przywróciliśmy Kruka. Z nim możemy je utworzyć. Musimy przytrzymać Apocalipsusa najdłużej jak się tylko da, a Kruk niech robi swoje - Skoro nie ma innego wyjścia - Luk powiedział cicho - Myślę, że możemy to skończyć - szepnął Kruk zbliżając się do leżącego Apocalipsusa z zamiarem przebicia go swoim ostrzem. Zdziwił się jednak, kiedy poczuł porażenie. Jednak jego pieczęć błyskawicznie odpłaciła Apocalipsusowi kolejnym uderzeniem czarnego pioruna. Po chwili obaj doszli do siebie i ze sporym trudnem wstali na równe nogi. Zarówno jeden jak i drugi byli mocno zmęczeni. Apocalipsus użył Oka Feniksa, aby się doładować esencją Nighterusa. Jego siły błyskawicznie wróciły. Kruk patrzył z przymrużonymi ze zmęczenia oczami na swojego przeciwnika. - No dobrze, skoro nie mamy już wątpliwości, który z nas jest w stanie dłużej walczyć na zwłokę - Apocalipsus zaczął unosić się w powietrzu. Jego amulet nabrał mocy i emanował złotym światłem, zaś w ręce ponownie kumulował potężną energię Nighterusa, aby ostatecznie wykończyć rywala. Okolica zmieniła się podczas ładowania ataku. Światło całkowicie przestało docierać do tej części świata. Niebo stało się całkowicie czarne. Jedynym punktem dającym światło stał się Apocalipsus. Uderzył na przeciwnika. Cały ładunek mocy eksplodował. Fala uderzeniowa odepchnęła Kruka. Apocalipsus szybko się zorientował, że jego oponentowi nie stało się nic więcej. Oko Feniksa wykryło w tym momencie obecność Bane'a, stojącego przed nim. Przyjął na siebie całe uderzenie. Jego zbroja rozpadała się, a nadmiar mocy, który przy okazji wchłonął wypływał z wielu dziur jego pancerza. Ogień czaszki demona zgasł. Zbroja niemal całkowicie się rozpadła. Zostało kilka elementów na torsie, naramienniki oraz prawy nagolennik. Jego ciało wyglądało jak osuszona magma uformowana na kształt człowieka. - Bane... Idioto, kazałem ci stać z tyłu - Kruk wstanął i zaczął biec w stronę sojusznika - Naprawdę myślałeś, że zostawię cię samego? - głos Bane'a wydobywał się z nieruchomego ciała Apocalipsus przyglądał się z niedowierzaniem na demona. Ten wysapał dwa słowa przechodząc jednocześnie w krzyk. Brzmiały one Serce Bane'a. Ciało demona pokryło się energią dwukrotnie silniejszą niż uderzył Apocalipsus. Cała moc trafiła prosto w klatkę piersiową Apa. Potężne uderzenie całkowicie zdezelowało okolicę. Apocalipsus leżał kilkadziesiąt metrów pod ziemią. Zaś to co niedawno było nazywane okolicą, było teraz dziwną sferą, w której nie było światła, a grawitacja niemal w ogóle nie oddziaływała. W pewnym momencie zjawiło się BakuGalaxy z Gotfrydem, Lunarionem i Aeopathilą. - Rychło w czas - przywitał się Kruk - W sumie nie dziwi mnie to. Współpraca z wami zawsze przybiera taki obrót - wraz z Gotfrydem wymienili się jeszcze pogardliwymi spojrzeniami - Sam jesteś wszystkiemu sobie winien - dodał strażnik rady. Dalszą dyskusję przerwał Lunarion opowiadając plan utworzenia Oculus Mundi. Kruk zgodził się, ale w tej sekundzie zjawił się Apocalipsus. Wyleciał z wgłębienia przepełniony mocą feniksa. Otaczały go płomienie, a z ramion wyrastały ogniste skrzydła. Nauczył się stawać hybrydą człowieka i feniksa, jak ja. - Zatrzymam go jak długo potrafię, a wy róbcie swoje - zapewnił Bane lecąc w stronę Apocalipsusa. Tamten spróbował przebić się przez głównego demona Nebirosa, lecz ten użył Zmierzchu - zdolności Śmierci. Stał się chwilowo niewrażliwy i całkowicie blokował próby Apocalipsusa dostania się do komponentów Oculus Mundi. Każdy wziął jakiś przedmiot składowy do Oculus Mundi i wszyscy stanęli do okoła Kruka. Ten wyzwolił moc Oka Feniksa i Nighterusa - nie mógł ich używać, ale jego wysokie umiejętnści pozwalały na podmuch energii z wykorzystaniem tych mocy. Całą grupkę otoczyła złota moc. Gdy oprócz niej nie było niczego widać, zaczęła się zmniejszać, aż całkowicie zniknęła. W sferze został jedynie Apocalipsus i Bane, którego umiejętność obronna przestała działać. Wszyscy znajdowali się w niematerialnej przestrzeni. Cała była złota. Nie widać było nikogo oprócz całej drużyny, ale wiedzieli, że ktoś tam jest. - Witam was - odezwał się gospodarz - Witam szlachetny I - odparł Gotfryd kłaniając się - Schowaj grzeczności do kieszeni, nie miałem gości od... nigdy nie miałem jeszcze gości, wiesz jak wieje tu nudą? - To bardzo ciekawe - wtrącił się Kruk - Ale dostaliśmy się do tej sfery bez powodu - Tak tak, albo znowu ktoś zagraża światu, albo chcecie jakieś mocy itp... - yy, to pierwsze - powiedział Lunarion wychodząc na widok - Lunarion? A gdzie Elrath? Myślałem, że skoro dałem mu możliwość wchodzenia tu, to będzie on przychodził po mnie, kiedy światu będzie coś groziło - Dużo się zmieniło, nie ma ani Elratha, ani jego następcy, a trzeci Nighterus nie żyje, jego esencję ma demon zagłady, wspaniale nie? - A czego on w ogóle chce? - On chcę zdobyć moc Oculus Mundi, aby móc stworzyć swój własny świat - Smuteczek - zaśmiał się I''' materializując się jako złota energia o kształcie ludzkiego szkieletu - Nie przedłużajmy i dowalmy gnojkowi. Apocalipsus siedział w sferze po uderzeniu regenerując swe siły. Po kilku minutach, kiedy był w pełni sił, a jego rany zniknęły spostrzegł się, że jego ciągłe korzystanie z Oka Feniksa poważnie je naruszyło. Nagle naprzeciw niego rozbłysło światło i pojawił się kolejny przeciwnik, sam '''I. Wyglądał jak potężny człowiek. Był uzbrojony w części Oculus Mundi. Jedynie szabla zmieniła się w długie, wąskie ostrze dwuręczne. Apocalipsus stanął i ku swojemu zdziwieniu został powitany. - Cześć Apocalipsus, słyszałem że szukałeś mnie - Szukałem, ale na pewno nie w takiej formie... - No cóż, widać ubiegli cię - Gdybym odłożył pochłonięcie chłopaka na później, to jako demon nie miałbym skrupułów przed wyrżnięciem tych wszystkich ludzi. To był mój błąd... - Powiedz mi mój drogi, jaka jest twoja motywacja? - Jaka jest moja motywacja? Chcę ulepszyć świat! - Ulepszyć świat? Jestem manifestacją tego świata - Na zewnątrz cały w złocie, w środku zaś pełen obrzydliwości... - Co ci się we mnie nie podoba? - Ludzie. Ich dwulicowość i zdradliwość... - Co masz na myśli? - Kiedy tylko ludzie zaczęli tworzyć jakieś struktury, wkrótce pojawiali się władcy i oligarchowie. Wszystkie pokojowe narody zostały szybko wytępione. Zostali tylko ci dowodzeni przez gady. Trenowali oni ludzi na zabójców i wysyłali, aby zabijali się z innymi, tylko dla własnych chciwych celów. Mieli za sobą "artystów" i innych debili, którzy za specjalne profity w historii i w usługach tłumaczyli te cele ojczyzną, rodakami, przodkami. Słowem nie dość, że latami wyzyskiwano ludzi, to jeszcze wmówiono im, że to dobre - Ludzie nie istnieją bez wojen... - Czekaj, to nie wszystko. Przejdźmy do uczuć. Nawet na tej płaszczyźnie ludzie są skończonymi bestiami. Manipulują sobą nawzajem. Przypisują sobie i swoim zachciankom uczucia wyższe, tłumacząc swoje grzechy w ten sam sposób, że niby "cel uświęca środki" itp. - A co jeśli powiem ci, że mogę pozwolić ci na życie jako człowieka? - I''' wyciągnął rękę przed siebie i opaska Apocalipsusa rozwiązała się i opadła. Na twarzy Kapciosa pojawiły się oczy - Nie miałeś jeszcze takiej okazji - Czemu miałbym chcieć żyć w tym świecie? Ten świat jest jednym wielkim kłamstwem, nie ma czegoś takiego jak bezpieczeństwo, nie ma czegoś takiego jak pokój, zdrowie i szczęście, nie ma uczuć wyższych, wszystko jest jedną wielką iluzją i kłamstwem, do cholery, dlaczego nie możecie tego zrozumieć?! Dlaczego mamy żyć w takim świecie? - wykrzykiwał Apocalipsus pierwszy raz czując wściekłość jako człowiek. Zmaterializował swoją kosę w ręce i z niebywałą szybkością - bo światła - rzucił się na '''I. Kiedy po tym ataku jego ciało doszło do siebie i odzyskał orientację, dostrzegł że ostrze jego kosy potrzebowało jeszcze kilku centymetrów, aby zetknąć się z szyją złotego wojownika. Jego ręka została skutecznie zablokowaną ręką oponenta. Zaś jego miecz zagłębił się w brzuch Apocalipsusa, aż po rękojeść. - I tak mnie nie zabijesz, strażniku tego marnego świata - Czemu miałbym zostawić przy życiu takie zagrożenie? - Z tego samego powodu, dla którego Kruk mógł tak długo walczyć ze mną na zwłokę. Jego obecna forma jest utworzona na podstawie chłopaka, który jednocześnie jest podstawą mnie. Atakując jego, atakowałem jego podstawę jednocześnie osłabiając siebie samego. Ty zaś jesteś na podstawie Kruka, zabijając mnie zabijesz siebie, a to sprowadzi zagładę tego świata - Może i masz rację - zaśmiał się I''' - Ale uwierz mi, że zabijanie to nie jedyny środek walki - po chwili wbił w obok ostrza lewą dłoń. Rozbłysło światło i za pomocą miecza, '''I wyciągnął coś z Apocalipsusa. Po chwili światło ponownie błysnęło i wszyscy leżeli na zielonej trawie - okolicy sprzed pojedynku. Apocalipsus leżał krwawiąc na ziemi. Naprzeciw niego leżało całe BakuGalaxy, Aeopathila, Gotfryd, Lunarion... i ja. Zostałem dość ciepło przyjęty przez przyjaciół i dostałem patelnią po łbie. Wojowniczka patelni zabroniła mi dawać się zabić kolejny raz - chociaż tym razem żył bym do momentu zdobycia Oculus Mundi przez Apocalipsusa. W każdym bądź razie wbrew moim oczekiwaniom wszyscy się ucieszyli, że żyję. Podnieśliśmy się. Przeciwnik zrobił to samo. Wystawił rękę i Aurum Metentis poleciało do niego. Ja zaopatrzyłem się w resztę przedmiotów Oculus Mundi m.in. Witraż Szaleństwa - który z nieznanego mi powodu jest hełmem... - oraz Szablę Zatracenia. Obaj dobyliśmy Oka Feniksa i rozpoczęliśmy natarcie. Dzierżąc w jednym ręku Ostrze Zmierzchu, a w drugim Szablę Zatracenia, nadrabiałem lekko większą szybkość i siłę Apocalipsusa. Pech chciał, że on był w stanie korzystać z Esencji Nighterusa, a ja nie miałem takiej możliwości. Po użyciu jej, wzmocnił się i szybko mnie pokonał. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że jako wieloletni posiadacz Oka Feniksa miałem większe możliwości. Jego ostateczny cios uderzył w ziemię, gdyż stałem się żywym płomieniem. Po otoczeniu go stałem się hybrydą za jego plecami i rozciąłem rękę. Uratował klatkę piersiową błyskawiczną reakcją, jednak po poważnym osłabieniu Oka Feniksa, na którym opierał całą swoją istotę, nie był w stanie szybko zablokować ciosu. Wymieniliśmy się jeszcze kilkoma zaklęciami odrzucając się na sporą odległość. Reszta podbiegła do mnie. - Żyjesz? - pytali - Ta, jeszcze żyję - Nie gadaj tak, tylko pozwól nam walczyć! - Nie, on może mnie zabić, w ten sposób wykończy siebie, ale nie pozwolę aby wam się coś stało - Za późno - powiedział Apocalipsus wstając z ziemi. Wzmocnił Oko Feniksa esencją Nighterusa. Tym połączeniem naładował swój amulet i momentalnie wyssał całe siły życiowe ze wszystkich oprócz mnie - Znów jestem w pełni sił, w tym stanie bez problemu ominę problem, którym jesteś! Szybko rzuciłem kilka zaklęć. Otoczyłem wszystkich barierą ochronną, wzmocniłem się i rzuciłem na przeciwnika z zawrotną szybkością - dzięki zaklęciom. Zanim zareagował, miał wbite w cały tors na wylot Ostrze Zmierzchu. - C-Co? - Apocalipsus pluł krwią i patrzył mi się głęboko w oczy - Ale tu ładnie, szkoda że tak marnie - O czym ty bredzisz? - Pokonałeś mnie, przez to marność tego świata będzie wam ciągle towarzyszyć. Powiedz mi jeszcze, proszę, jak to zrobiłeś, że nie byłem w stanie podnieść mojej broni, a ciało stało się tak ociężałe? - No cóż, oparłeś swoją moc na Oku Feniksa i esencji Nighterusa, które były we mnie - pokazałem palcem na Aeopathilę swojącą z uśmieszkiem na twarzy - Proszę, poznaj nowego czwartego Nighterusa i posiadaczkę Oka Feniksa - Ta, dobry ruch - wysapał podczas gdy z jego ciała zaczęła emanować niebieska energia. Wylatywała z jego ciała. Kiedy już cała się ulotniła, wielu martwych ludzi zostało odbudowanych z tej energii, BakuGalaxy i cała reszta wróciła do życia, a zniszczenia zniknęły. Na koniec, jego ciało się rozsypało na wietrze jak piasek. - Demonic Command - wyszeptał Katshamand stojący na wzgórzu. Cała energia szybko zawróciła i poszybowała do niego. Jego siła gwałtownie wzrosła. Następnie zeskoczył i jednym, zręcznym ruchem wbił mnie w ziemię. Powtórzył ruch i moje umiejętności stały się jego własnością - Wiedziałem, że wykończycie Apocalipsusa, najsilniejszego pretendenta do Oculus Mundi, teraz zostałem już tylko ja z jego mocą - Nie dzisiaj, skiśnięty ogórku - powiedział Dans latając jako Son Gohan, jego forma armagedonu - Apocalipsus był op, ale ty nawet nie wyglądasz strasznie, masz jedynie jakiś gówniany sześciopak i skrzydła. Łał, patrzcie na mnie, mam skrzydła, latam. Tylko koxy nie potrzebują skrzydeł do latania Podirytowany ifryt użył Logarytmu Ciemności, który był potężnie wzmocniony przez umiejętności Apocalipsusa. Na drodze stanął jednak Lunarion i przyjął uderzenie na siebie. Nic nie poczuł. Po chwili smocza forma Gotfryda zafundowała Katshamandowi serię uderzeń w twarz. Użył aury, aby odepchnąć radnego od siebie. - No dobra, skończmy się patyczkować, Black Hole! - krzyknął kumulując tworząc Czarną Dziurę z zamiarem użycia jej na wszystkich obecnych. Kiedy ją rzucił, Lunarion starał się usunąć wszystkich innych z toru jej lotu. Nagle wylądował Gejsza wprost na lecącym czerwonym placku. Gdy się zetknął z dziurą, zmieniła się w strzał energetyczny i szybko zniknęła - Zaklęcie negacji... Gejsza - powiedział niemalże wzruszony Gotfryd - Zabiję was - ifryt denerwował się coraz bardziej chcąc uderzyć poraz kolejny, jednak niespodziewanie poczuł potężne kopnięcie w kręgosłup, którego wykonawcą był Dortmund. Po chwili z tyłu wyszedł Ramirez w formie lisza i Orlando z karabinem i zaczęli ostrzał. Kiedy przeciwnik miał użyć aury do zyskania chwili oddechu, pojawił się Zerox z porażającym uściskiem - jego uderzenie wbiło w ciało ifryta ładunek elektryczny o sile błyskawicy. Popieszczony Katshamand osunął się na nogi. Po chwili do ziemi przybił go Gotfryd starając się połamać jego kości. Ten jednak szybko za pomocą metafizycznego ataku rozłożył całą radę i sprowadził na ziemię - Nie sądziłem, że ten atak może tak wymęczyć Zanim się obejrzał nadleciała Mei z kopnięciem z pół obrotu. Próba uniknięcia nie udała się - lód krępował jego ruchy. Po oberwaniu z góry zleciał Dans stosując "pleco-ugniatacz". Cała reszta zebrała się, aby wykonać wspólny atak i ifryt pożegnał się z życiem w tym świecie - demony zamiast umierać lecą sobie do swojego świata. Moc, którą Katshamand ukradł ponownie wróciła. Można było odpocząć, ta misja została zakończona... ...... ... Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Oculus Mundi Kategoria:Nev-Rex